Mr. Dark
Mr. Dark is the primary antagonist of the original Rayman where he steals the Great Protoon, scatters the Electoons across the world, and kidnaps Betilla the Fairy. This leads Rayman to track him down and fight him, rescuing the trapped Electoons along the way. Rayman 1 Mr. Dark is the main antagonist in this game and is the one who imprisons several of the Electoons, steals the Great Protoon and defeats Betilla the Fairy when she tries to stop him from taking it. This causes all of the Electoons that gravitated around it to lose their natural stability and scatter across the world, as well. As a result, strange creatures came to Rayman's world and started capturing all of the Electoons they could find. Rayman has to venture through five worlds, freeing Electoons and defeating Mr. Dark's minions, before he can fight Mr. Dark in his secret lair: Candy Chateau. To stop Rayman from reaching his lair, he creates Rayman's evil clone, Bad Rayman, and puts Rayman under several curses that affect his controls. Once confronted, Mr. Dark easily corners Rayman by disabling his fists and attacking him with fire magic. However, a group of electoons come to Rayman's aid with a new fist powerup. This causes Mr. Dark to apparently flee. He then creates hybrids of boss enemies that were previously fought; the first of which is a hybrid of Mr. Skops and Mr. Stone; the second is a Space Mama and Moskito hybrid. Finally, Rayman fights a Moskito, Mr. Sax and Space Mama triple hybrid. All of these enemies have 8 health each. Once all three bosses are defeated, Mr. Dark seemingly vanishes from the face of the earth. Rayman Brain Games In Rayman Brain Games (PS1), Mr. Dark returned to steal the Book of Knowledge. Betilla the Fairy and The Magician turned to Rayman to find it. Rayman has to go through 6 different gates to find it. Along the way he will learn how to do reading, writing phonics, etc. Mr. Dark also appears in Candy Chateau in Rayman Gold, Designer, and By His Fans. Rayman 1 (GBC) There is no mention of him stealing the Great Protoon, instead capturing all the Electoons and taking their energy for himself to use. Rayman had to venture through 7 lands before he can defeat the evil Mr. Dark and free the Electoons. He is encountered in the fifth part of the final area of the game, the Arcane Forest. Mr. Dark uses fire, lightning and dark orbs to attack Rayman. When Rayman defeats him, he burns up, and his spirit releases from his cloak, withers away and seems to explode. The electoons use his remaining cloak to play a prank on Rayman afterwards. Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc Mr. Dark has a very subtle cameo appearance in Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc. In the 2D Madness mini-game, after you complete the level, you will arrive in a house. There are several pictures from Rayman shown and one of them contains Mr. Dark. This is Mr. Dark's only appearance in a 3D game so far. Rayman Origins Though Mr. Dark did not appear, his influence was felt throughout the game. It was thought he was the main antagonist and the mastermind behind the Moody Clouds. In the majority of the adventure, the Magician tricks Rayman and his buddies into giving him lums to power his machines. At The Reveal, the Magician showed his true alignment as a follower who tried to usurp Mr. Dark's position, having renounced the "good" star on his hat and attempting to dispose of the heroes with two robotic bosses. Rayman and his buddies defeated both of them and pursue the Magician, who uses disco to distract the heroes as he makes a get away in his blimp. The heroes fight the blimp only making it fall into the core of the fortress, causing it to explode and seemingly destroying him. While it was initially thought that the Magician and Mr. Dark were meant to be the same character in this appearance, the writer of the game, Gabrielle Shrager, has clarified that the Magician is not Mr. Dark; rather, a fan and a usurper. Outside of that occurrence, the only time Mr. Dark is mentioned is if Raymesis speaks to the Bubble Dreamer. The Bubble Dreamer makes fun of his ugliness, and blames that on Mr. Dark. It is unknown whether he was joking or confused him with Bad Rayman, though it may be possible that Mr. Dark had some involvement in the appearance of Raymesis Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Video game characters Category:Rayman